fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sho
Shô (ショウ, Shou) is a childhood friend of Erza, having known her during the days she and their friends were kept as slaves and forced to build the Tower of Heaven. As he is the youngest of the group, he is the most sensitive to what's going on around him. He is also the closest to Erza, calling her "nee-san" (big sister). Appearance :Voice Actor: Greg Ayres (English), Hiro Shimono (Japanese) Shô is a young man, with blonde hair, arrange in a wavy look with fringes hanging above his forehead and has tan skin. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip He has somewhat dark beady eyes and a small 5-shaped tattoo can be located below his lower lip. He also has an earring with diamond ornaments attached on his right ear. When he was first introduced, he wore a waistcoat with yellow buttons. Later on, he is seen wearing a long red robe with collar along with a pink pinstripe suit underneath it. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality In his childhood, Shô was seen crying a lot as he was the one who planned their escape and couldn't admit it, resulting in Erza losing her eye. He has an unusual personality, shown that he was partially insane when he wanted to get revenge on Erza. Overall, He seems to be a caring person as it was shown how he cares for his "elder sister", Erza, so much. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Jellal **Simon **Millianna **Wally Buchanan *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Tower of Heaven Magic and Abilities Card Magic (マジックカード Majikku Kādo): Shô utilizes this Magic to trap people into pocket dimensions, effectively turning them into cards. *'Card Dimension': Shô traps people in one of his cards. However despite being trapped in them, the figures inside can still interact with those on the outside to an extent, such as when a casino patron was able to use his knife and cut Lucy's bonds. This spell is strong enough to imprison and trap even a powerful S-Class Mage like Erza, who only managed to escape thanks to Ikaruga's attacks. *'Projectile Cards': Shô throws cards at his opponent, which then multiply, and attack like projectiles. Abilities and Powers Weapons & Equipment History Past Shô was one of the kids that was taken from his home and forced to build the R-System, otherwise known as the Tower of Heaven. It was there he made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Millianna, and Simon, who weathered the cruel methods of the their captors together. One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good. But Jellal, now having been brainwashed by "Zeref", who, in reality, was actually Ultear, destroyed the ship set to sail off of the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Shô and his friends to stay and finish the tower. After eight years, the tower was completed. Synopsis Tower of Heaven Arc Major Battles *Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal (Won) *Shô & Erza Scarlet vs. Ikaruga (Won) Trivia & References *In the anime, his earring has a crystal shape and not a cross. * He was meant to be in the Grand Magic Games arc alongside Wally. But Mashima and Oda had too many characters to work with and was forced to drop them. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Mages Category:Team Jellal Category:Card Magic Users Category:Former Antagonists Category:Slaves Category:Former Slaves Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves Category:Former Tower of Heaven Slaves